


Thigh Fetish In Devildom

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Demon Sex, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: The first chapter is kind of a continuation to the "Can A Birthday Cake Make You Cry? Because I Am Weeping Like A Little Bitch" fic I wrote. But you don't necessarily need to read that one to understand what's going on in here.1st Chapter; Solomon×Asmodeus (COMPLETE)2nd Chapter: Barbatos×Diavolo (COMPLETE)3rd Chapter: Simeon×Lucifer (COMPLETE)4th chapter: Beelzebub×Leviathan(PLANNED)
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	1. Solomon×Asmodeus

"So... Are you a boob or a booty guy?" Asmodeus asks and smiles at his pactmate, putting both of his hands on his chin and gazing into his eyes with a charming smile on the bed he laid down on. 

The two had a pretty cute spa time after they finished the entire cake Solomon prepared for Asmodeus' birthday (somehow), and were now sitting on the bed with comfortable clothes. Solomon's clothes always ended up in Asmodeus' room and Asmodeus made sure to wash and fold them neatly, then put them inside his giant closet for the occasions when Solomon decided to stay over. 

Asmodeus already knew the answer to his own question. As a human man that obviously didn't give a shit about where he swung his sword (men, women, in between, neither, both, and probably your wife, didn't really matter if the other party was willing as well), Solomon was proud to say that he was, in fact, none of them. He was pretty into soft thighs. And Asmodeus accidentally realized this when he straddled Solomon's legs on purpose at the library. 

As the demon of lust, he could tell what drew out the most reaction out of someone by checking the pink and magenta aura around them. Solomon was pretty turned on when Asmodeus showed him his hips or ass, or the is loosened up top in a teasing way. He wasn't too into lips and hands, and definetly not feet. However, Solomon's aura exploded when Asmodeus grinded his thighs agganist Solomon's. He was a little startled at first at the sudden reaction, but he quickly fell into a knowing smirk.

That's why, he chose to wear Solomon's dark green button up, and nothing else underneath. The button up barely covered up his dick and ass, and it exposed his perfectly sculpted thighs pretty nicely. He was a man that took care of every part of his body perfectly. His legs were no exception. His thighs weren't too thin or thick. Just the perfect size. And they were extremely _soft._ He knew Solomon had been eyeing them ever since he took a step inside his room, and he further couraged this act by rolling over to his side slightly.

"Asmodeus, I know what you're trying to do."

"Do I?~" He said in his usual, immature sing-song voice. He noticed the small twitch of irritation on Solomon's brow, and pulled himself next to him. Solomon was laying down on the bed on his side, facing Asmodeus as well. His one hand was put on his head for support, while his other one hang over his hip awkwardly. 

Asmodeus took his hand in his and guided it to his waist, and then slowly downwards. He noticed the aura around Solomon's body getting stronger, slowly covering up the body. A scent of raspberry filled the room, and Asmodeus ihaled it in. The scent was very strong around his neck, and it was very pleasing. 

"...Do you want your present early, birthday boy? I was going to wait until night, but I guess there is no harm in indulging a little."

"Yes!" Asmodeus jumped happily on Solomon and let his hands swirl around his thighs, squeezing and pinching them as he grinded on his cock slowly. Asmodeus himself had a thing for grey and cozy sweatpants on attractive men. Especially Solomon. Something about it made his cock twitch, maybe it was the tent that formed in them whenever theh decided to have sex. He was too early to be happy however, Solomon quickly pinned him underneath him and grabbed his knees to put his legs together, nice and closed. His dick was hidden behind those godly, milky white thighs.

"You seriously wore nothing underneath..." Solomon said and ran his finger dangerously close to Asmodeus' clenching entrance, making the pretty man gasp. "Are you... really surprised?" He said and exposed his ass to him a little more, enjoying how the raspberry scent in the air was becoming stronger.

"Not really. I am very pleased, actually." Solomon gave him a devilish smile that made him shudder. He knew he wasn't going to get his present that easily, but he still hoped that Solomon had a soft spot for him, and just fucked his hole nice and rough already. Solomon tapped on with rhythm on his one thigh with hid fingers and hummed quietly. "It is your birthday, however you must be punished for teasing me all day."

"Eeeh!? Really! Solomon, come on! It's my birthday!"

"Don't move your thighs and you will get your reward. It's simple as that." Solomon shrugged and pulled his sweatpants down, just enough for his cock to come out. Asmodeus couldn't see it from where he laid down, but he memorized the shape and the colour already. When it was completely erect, it was close to eight inches. Solomon was circumcised, it was a little surprising to see at first but it was the same either way. If anything, he lasted longer than most people Asmodeus slept with. 

It was simply beautiful to look at. Solomon had a habit of shaving down there all the time. It looked naked and soft. His testicles were nice and puffed up most of the time, and his cock was curved upwards at the tip. It always got into a cute shade of red whenever it stood tall, and it made Asmodeus' mouth water. He licked his lips and kept his thighs closed nice and good. He saw Solomon coating his cock with some vaseline he found on the desk 

"Hmmmm...!" He hummed in frustration. "Solomon, just get it over with, come on! I'm getting impatient over here- oh..." Solomon softly smacked his thigh when Asmodeus wiggled his hips, which made the demon's hole quiver. He grinned at the sight and squeezed them again, he just couldn't get enough of the softness of the skin. They were also very easy to bruise. There was already a cute red mark there. His cock twitched violently, and he decided to get to work. 

Digging his nails softly into the flesh, he sticked his cock between the Asmodeus' thighs. Asmodeus could see the tip of his cock entering and disappearing from his line of vision, and just the sight of it sliding in and out made his asshole throb. He wondered how it would feel like to have that cock buried inside him. He laughed, which made his thighs tremble and it made Solomon groan. He kept his tighs together as tight ss possible, as Solomon asked him to.

"Isn't this what tops do when the bottoms are too afraid to get a cock inside? You know, fucking their thighs." He asked, licking his lips. He didn't know if he wanted to suck that dick of just take it in his ass. His breathing slowed down, thanks to his own horniness. He couldn't help but squirm around a little when another slap came in, but this time, Solomon was laughing at his stupidity as well. 

"...Why did you have to ruin the mood like that?" He asked between his small chuckles, squeezing his thighs as his thrusts became a little more erratic. The entire time, he didn't make a single sound besides a low whimper or a small grunt, appreciating the tight warmth around his cock. He squeezed them together and his breathing became a little more erratic.

Gulping down the moan thst threatened it's way up (he wasn't going to give Asmodeus the satisfaction of hearing his moans just because he fucked his thighs. But come on, this was his fantasy ever since they started "dating". Asmodeus fell silent as well, he was too intrested in the cock of his human. His own erection got in the way when he watched him, but it was okay. Solomon seemed like he was going to cum any moment.

With one last thrust, which Asmodeus made sure to clench his thighs really tightly to give the maximum pleasure to him, Solomon came all over Asmodeus' chest. He was breathing like he just ran a marathon, he fucking loved that. Maybe he could do this for hours to torture Asmodeus...

But the demon was getting impatient. Asmodeus ran his palm over the sensitive and flaccid cock and in a matter of seconds, it was erect again. Solomon stared at him quizically, but Asmodeus just shrugged. "It's a _me_ thing." He said, and attempted to rise up and suck the god damn thing, but Solomon pushed him back again. Excited to get it inside, Asmodeus ran his index finger on his chest and wiped some of the cum off, before putting it in his mouth to lick it. He gazed into Solomon's eyes as he did that, which made Solomon visibly swallow.

"...I guess you are not the Avatar of Lust for nothing." He said before lowering his head on Asmodeus' ass, he began licking and biting the softest part of Asmodeus' thighs, the in-side of them. Softly nipping at the skin, he began toying with Asmodeus' hole to shut his whining up. He first put his thumb inside slowly, and began pumping it in and out while he marked the best creation of god in the entire demon body (haha). Asmodeus' breath hitched and he gave into a low moan, shaking his hips for more friction. He yelped when Solomon bit into his thigh, enough to draw out blood.

"S-Solomon! Don't mark there... Ahhn...~" He tried to warn him, but his head fell back when Solomon added two more fingers at once. He pulled his thumb out in the process and added his ring finger instead, enjoying how easily he was being stretched. As Solomon continued to bite and suck on the creamy skin, he bucked his fingers right on Asmodeus' prostate and it made him moan loudly. 

But it wasn't enough, he wanted something to fill him up. His hole was clenching uncomfortably. Asmodeus was starting to feel uncomfortable inside this loose button up, so he tried to take it off. But Solomon raised his head and told him not to. "Why?" Asmodeus managed to ask while Solomon pounded his asshole with his fingers, ignoring the obvious need of his own cock.

"It looks cute on you, like a dress. I would hate to see it on the floor."

For once, a compliment actually made Asmodeus flustered. He turned his head away and mumbled something about shutting up, and Solomon briefly chuckled before continuing his assault on his thighs and hole. Asmodeus put his legs on top of Solomon's shoulder to help him out a little, he was a moaning mess on the bed. Solomon's mouth that marked him and his fingers that fucked him was making him very sensitive.

He arched his back when Solomon's fingers found his prostate again, bucking them deep and hard this time. This sent both pain and pleasure to Asmodeus' spine, and his teary face turned into a one of euphoria. His mouth opened to a soundless scream, and he stood still for a while as his cock spurt out cum. Solomon kissed and sucked on the base of his cock, before sucking on either thigh for the last time and leaving huge, angry marks there.

He finally pulled up and stared at the wretched demon underneath him. Out of breath and with huge beads of sweat on his face. His mouth was opened as he breathed in and out, his pink and puffed up lips were glossy from licking them so much. His hands on either side of his face, gripping the pillow his head rested on. His face was flushed, and his eyez were cloudy. The button up was pulled up enough to expose his flat stomach a little. His cock was getting hard again, when he saw Solomon's raging erection. He wondered if he used too much magic than before, his cock was bigger than he remembered.

_Much fucking bigger. It was at least 10.5 inches now._

He smiled with a crazed, lustful face and opened himself to him, waiting for the main course. Solomon smiled quietly and pat the back of his thigh, gazing into his eyes.

"I hope you know what you're getting into."


	2. Diavolo×Barbatos

"Barbatos... You're like a walking heater..." The Prince lazily said as he ~~kept his butler hostage by hugging and cuddling his waist~~ laid down on his butler's lap, who was desperately trying to get him out of the bed on a weekend. When he had a day off.

"Lord Diavolo, you do not pay me on weekends because I _shouldn't be working on weekends, however here I am, trying to lure you out of bed at 10 AM, on a Saturday. Please make everything easier for the both of us and get up." The butler sighed, shivering at how cold the prince's body was. It was true his body temperature was higher than sn average demon's most of the time, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. It wouldn't effect him at all if the prince wasn't so clingy during winters. When he first learned the priorities of serving the prince from his own trainer (thousands of years ago), that old man didn't include this at all._

_The cold and harsh winter of Devildom wasn't a good experience for everyone. Especially the prince, since he was the type to wear this thick uniform stubbornly even during summers because he was "cold". It's been thousands of years ever since he learned how to regulate his own body temperature, so why was he still like this? Regardless, the snow continued to fall and fog up the windows without batting an eye at it's surroundings._

_Stroking Diavolo's hair out of habit, he put his other hand on his shoulder and ran circles on it. He jumped when Barbatos pulled on his hair slightly to wake him up, and groaned. Barbatos was really warm on the outside, but his heart was colder than a popsicle inside of a freezer. He tried to give him the puppy eyes, but was met with a judgemental, straight look. How could he resist his puppy eyes when even Lucifer couldn't?_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_Then, another idea sparked his mind. He risked being tazed on his cock (he learned that Barbatos held a tazer on his belt, for whatever reason, through hard ways), but it was still worth it. He was the demon prince, and being younger than Barbatos didn't make his power any less. Taking advantage of his position, he pushed Barbatos on the bed with enough force to shake the it and startle the butler._

_Barbatos' shocked expression quickly changed into an annoyed one and he used one hand to put the long side of his bangs behind his ear with a sigh. He tired to get up, but Diavolo's grip was hard as iron. He had a hard time moving his arms around, and his movement was impossible once the prince threw one leg around him. He was trapped._

_"...Sometimes I want to hang you on the balcony by your ears like a newly washed shirt." The formalities were gone by that point, and Diavolo just laughed at his reaction. They stood in silence and peace, however there was one problem._

_Barbatos' soft breathing, his smell, his thin arms (compared to his own), and his hip agganist Diavolo's crotch, was making the prince pretty horny._

_Really fucking horny._

_He never knew Barbatos' hips were this, nicely made and his thighs felt soft agganist his leg. "I feel something on my hip. What is that?" Barbatos commented and only made Diavolo's smirk widen. He wasn't sure if it was because he was embarrassed or was just having fun with the entire situation. "...Are you kidding me, my lord? Right now?"_

_"Come on, it's not my fault you're this cute..." Barbatos' eyes rolled to another dimension when Diavolo said that. "Also I don't have any meetings today. And I am very cold... Mind helping me out a little?"_

_"...Only for today. Anything after that is unacceptable." Barbatos said after some thought and made an attempt to rose up on the bed, to take off his clothes and go along with whatever fuckery Diavolo wanted him to commit. However, he was stopped by a firm hand on his chest. He looked at Diavolo with confusion taking over his features. Wasn't this what he wanted in the first place?_

_"Since you are such a hard working servant of mine, and my close friend, I will do everything for you."_

_Barbatos couldn't help but smile a little at the irony. A servant being served by the one they serve? It was basically like a nursery rhyme at this point. "Looks like I humored you... I am serious. Now lay down and raise your legs a little please." Diavolo pat his lap and lightly pushed him on the bed, giving a small kiss on his forehead. Barbatos' face may or may not have twitched a little and changed colour, but it was impossible to tell._

_Diavolo hummed a simplistic pop song as he quietly caressed the butler's ass and thighs, down to his knees and then his ankles in a relaxing manner. He loved how the pair of pants Barbatos wore tightened on his thighs a little, showing his beautiful legs that reminded him of a porcelain doll made in the 19th century. The prince himself had a weird admiration towards the lower part of the demon body, specifically the thighs. There was just something about there that intrigued him. Whether it was soft and chubby, or hard and muscly. He loved the sight and feeling of them._

_Barbatos raised his legs and helped Diavolo with taking his pants off, but his hands were slapped away softly. "I told you I would do all the work, right? Just be good and sit there." Diavolo spoke in an oddly amused tone and continued his work, before Barbatos spoke again._

_"My Lord, I cannot let you do everything."_

_"Okay. Then how about this: I command you to stay quiet unless it is important, and lay down here without doing anything." Diavolo finally got rid of the pants and neatly folded them, just like how Barbatos liked it, and put them on the floor. Barbatos was slightly hard, they definetly needed to work on that soon. "You're really like Lucifer sometimes... So stubborn."_

__We are kind of the same species._ He thought but was forced to put his attention back at the Prince, who was busy with taking off his black, tight boxers that looked like a heavenly sight when they contrasted agganist his white thighs. Diavolo took them off as well and suddenly, Barbatos realized hown cold the room was. But he didn't say anything. "I can feel the heat coming off of here." Diavolo said, and gently stroked the insides of his butler's thighs. His cold hands made his half hard length twitch a little._

_"Always so hardworking, to the point you forget taking care of yourself... That simply won't do, my dear." Barbatos smiled at those words, but didn't let Diavolo see it of course. "It is m job to make sure your every need is satisfied, my lord. Don't worry about me, please."_

_"Shhh." Diavolo hushed him and took off his own pajamas, along with his boxers. His cock stood tall and proud, and Barbatos swallowed. He knew what was coming, he experienced it many times during the mating seasons of demons, or the nights when Diavolo felt like spending with someone. And each time, and I mean every fucking time, it took him a lot of time to adjust to it. Diavolo wasn't a piece of shit, so he made sure to prepare his partners all the time. But it still hurt. Not that he would admit or show his discomfort and anxiety. Besides, the pain only lasted for 2 minutes or so._

_He saw Diavolo reaching out for the bottle of lube and spread it on his fingers, and Barbatos tried his best to relax. However, he wasn't expecting Diavolo to... spread it on his thighs as well. Barbatos cocked his head a little to the side to look at Diavolo in confusion, and Diavolo just made a gesture that said "I am cold", then winked. Then, after lubing his cock as well, Diavolo pressed the butler's thighs agganist each other and pushed in between them. Barbatos shivered when he felt the coldness of Diavolo's cock between his warm thighs, and noticing that, Diavolo chuckled. He sighed at the hot and soft feeling around his cock, and swallowed to keep his composure a little._

_"This is better then I expected. You're so warm... I love it."_

_"I am not Lucifer, please stop showering me with compliments..." All this praise was starting to get at him, the last thing he wanted to give up his façade this easily. It was basically a habit he couldn't let go at this point. Diavolo was feeling all the pleasure, but seeing his cock sliding in and out of his legs, knowing that the reason why Diavolo is panting and gripping something for support, and his cock becoming unbelievably hard was him... He was getting aroused by it as well._

_Biting his lip, Barbatos' breathing became heavy. His eyes were clouded over with lust, instead of wisdom and secrets he couldn't tell anyone. Diavolo on the other hand, was a mess. He kept thrusting in and out, his forehead was covered in sweat and his eyes were closed. His breathing was fast, came put in shallow pants. A beautiful sight, indeed._

_"Barbatos... fuck..." The prince clenched his teeth and sank his nails on Barbatos' legs, thrusting a couple of more times until he cummed with an animalistic growl on Barbatos' chest and cock. Barbatos snapped out of his daze once he realized this, and let his kegs fall to his side. He was getting impatient as well, he had his own needs. Huffing, he attempted to get up and straddle Diavolo, but flinched when Diavolo starred to lick the areas he stained. He bit Barbatos' left nipple slightly, which made the butler buck his hips. His breath hitched when Diavolo moved onto the next one, smirking as he made the butler shiver from pleasure._

_Little did Barbatos know, ironically, their morning was far from over._


	3. Lucifer×Simeon

"Lucifer, I... We cannot do this... like that." The angel whispered in between kisses, while the demon trapped him between himself and a wall of his office. The angel's top was already thrown on the floor violently. The stress from the work Diavolo had given him, dealing with his brothers, this exchange program... Everything was starting to get on his nerves and his boyfriend did the mistake of tripping over the pen that was left on the floor with a tray in hand, and splash tea everywhere. Including important documents.

This, of course, enraged Lucifer and caused him to shift into his demon form. The dark energy his wings raidated activated something in Simeon's instincts, causing his wings and shiny halo to flare out while he apologized for the damage he caused and offered to help him dry them out. They both got into a heated arguement, and everything stopped when Simeon kissed him deeply to shut him up. This worked for a while, but Lucifer took control pretty soon. Now here Simeon was, holding onto Lucifer's horns while they grinded agganist each other. It felt so hot and good, his pants were uncomfortably tight.

Their tongues found each other, and Simeon was able to taste the coffee Lucifer drank 15 minutes ago. Some salvia left his mouth and ran down his chin while they continued to messily kiss each other, and Lucifer grunted. His hands glided down to his angel lover's hips and then his ass, giving it a very good and harsh squeeze that caused the younger to whimper and get on his tippy toes. He arched his back and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, enjoying the hotness and carnal pleasure that ran through his veins at that moment. 

Lucifer pulled out a small remote from his back pocket while he continued to kiss the shorter, and felt his hands travel on his back. He suckled on his neck and smiled at how fast his heart was beating, with anticipation. He turned on the remote's settings higher and a low buzz could be heard in the room clearly now. All of a sudden, Simeon moaned in surprise and pressed himself further agganist him, his body trembling a bit. The remote vibrator that Lucifer put inside him before the first class stayed on the whole time. He had so much fun playing with it while he worked. He put it right on his prostate, so Simeon had to walk and sit on eggshells the entire day.

Biting his lip, Lucifer pressed agganist hus lower stomach with his thumb with little hesitation. He put the remote back in his pocket and began twisting the angel's nipple with his other hand. Simeon moaned at the pressure on his stomach and the pain in his nipple. He clung onto Lucifer for life while the older stroked him through his pants. A trail of drool left his mouth and got on Lucifer's shoulder. He felt a bit embarrassed, but his horny mind couldn't care.

"You bastard... Ruining my work and then clinging to me like a bitch in heat..." He said to his ear and Simeon's stomach muscles clenched in excitement. Lucifet flipped him, making him lean agganist the wall with his ass forward towards him. 

Due to Simeon's status as an angel, it was forbidden for him go engage in any activity that involved actual intercourse with another person. It was a stupid rule, but years have passed and there was no new updates on the chastity part of the whole thing, while others had to adapt to everything else. Since their relationship began, they got dangerously close to the zone, but always retreated back at the last second. They tried out toys, blowjobs, handjobs, and even fingering, but never the real deal. 

Lucifer slid his hand in his pants with breathy moans from and noticed that he wasn't wearing any underwear. "No underwear? Were you waiting for this opportunity?" He smirked at the way Simeon tensed underneath his hands and Lucifer put his mouth on the base of his shoulder, biting and kissing there. His neck and collarbones already had enough marks on them. But it was so fun to paint this angel in his colours. He stroked him up and down in his pants, feeling the hardness of his cock. Simeon whimpered, gripping the wall. The organ twitched in Lucifer's hand.

Lucifer listened to his moans and whimpers for a while. Simeon never begged for anything, or acted like a brat. He knew that Lucifer would give him what he wanted if he did what he said, and Lucifer didn't give the command for him to beg yet. While it was fun to watch him quiver for release, his quiet little angel was so cute whenever he turned to putty in his hands in a matter of seconds. How stupid of him to trust a demon with himself... It was so fun to watch his face scrunch in confusion and pleasure whenever he felt something foreign on himself, or Lucifer abruptly stopped stroking him. He would whine but wouldn't push his hips back at him, or beg him. Yes, it was stupid of him to trust a demon. But Lucifer made sure to not break his trust.

Though this didn't mean he wouldn't tease him. 

Lucifer got a bottle of lube from his usual drawer, and pushed Simeon's thighs a little apart. Simeon flinched again, his wings trembling and fluttering. Lucifer touched the base of his wings and squeezed a bit, and Simeon jolted in his hands. Lucifer crouched down beneath him after getting thus reaction and pulled his pants down on his ankles. He kissed his soft thighs, occasionally biting them. He got dangerously close to his cock, and a bead of precum was leaking from his cock. Lucifer's own pants started to feel tight at the sight. But he ignored it. 

"Lu..." He whispered, and Lucifer bit him on his inner thigh, which made him jump a bit. The vibrator inside his ass was still going at full speed, making him even more sensitive than usual. "What is it?" Lucifer asked and continued his job. Hickeys in various sizes, like stars and planets in the solar system, were displayed on his both legs. He was a shaking, flustered mess at that point. His face was so red and there were neady tears in his glassy, saphire eyes. The teasing kisses and touches close to his dick made him get lost in lust. Simeon looked at him. His sparkling eyes were pleading, but his puffed up lips weren't moving. 

Lucifer opened the cap with a small pop and poured some lube in his hand, spreading it on his inner thighs. It was nice and slippery now, his cock should be able to slide in and out easily. Simeon shuddered at the cold feeling and his wings flapped. He was really expressive with his wings and moved them a lot. Lucifer was the same a long time ago. His wings did most of the speaking for him. Even when he fell, in his first years, Diavolo asked if Lucifer always moved around this much, when his feathers smacked his face while they were standing side by side. Diavolo was praising him once again, and Lucifer's wings moved to themselves as if the found life on their own. It was kind of funny, and Diavolo laughed it off. His wings were soft unless he had an intention of fighting. In which he would use his wings as a shield and they would become rock hard.

...

Why was he thinking about this again?

Lucifer took Simeon's hips and positioned him properly, before pushing his legs together and closing his thighs. Simeon took a breath, he was tense. What was he expecting, Lucifer couldn't help but wonder. Simeon explicitly said that Lucifer shouldn't put it in, so he wasn't going to. He inserted his cock in and felt a fleshy warmth around his cock. He groaned and threw his head back when Simeon's legs and cock twitched agganist his own. Their dicks were rubbing to each other with each thrust. 

Simeon bit his lip. Feeling the rub oc Lucifer's cock was amazing, and it was enough to make him feel light-headed. His back arched and he pushed his thighs to each other tighter when Lucifer started to stroke his hard lenght with his left hand. Moans, small slaps and squelching noises were heard in the room. Lucifer's heavy breathing was probably the hottest thing Simeon has ever heard in his life. The warm hand on hus cock was too much for him, and he soon cummed on the floor while muffling his cries with his hand. The over stimulation from the vibrator caused him to shift and cry even louder, and Lucifer held him tigther. He lost strenght in his legs when he cummed for the second time that day. Lucifer bit down on his shoulder and thrusted in for the last time, the white liquid dripping on the floor slowly.

"...Hah... Hah..." Simeon leaned on Lucifer's back as his chest rose up and down, his heart beating fast like he just finished running a marathon. He could feel Lucifer's heartbeat on his back as well. Lucifer wrapped his arms around him, and they stood there for while. The hum of the vibrator still continued agganist Simeon's clenching hole, and Lucifer put the settings into the maximum when he caught his breath and let him go. Simeon fell on his knees and gasped, his hole quivering even more. He needed something inside of him, he was sinfully desperate with the hotness between his legs and Lucifer's cum on his thighs.

"Lu... Lucy..." He whispered, his gasps occasionally turning into moans while his cock was half hard again. "Help..."

Lucifer smirked at the angel below him. He decided to deal with his work later.  
His little angel was much more important.


End file.
